St. Louis Chapter
The St. Louis Chapter, also known as the the Cammarano family, or simply The Chapter is an Italian-American Mafia (La Cosa Nostra) organized crime family based in St. Louis, Missouri. It was formed in the 1920s by Giuseppe Siciliano when it specialized in bootlegging and alcohol smuggling. History Historical Leadership Boss: *Giuseppe "Joey Purple" Siciliano (1920's - 1932) (imprisoned) *Federico "Sonny" Cammarano (1932 - 1939) (murdered) *Thomas "Little Tom" Cammarano (1939 - 1943) (imprisoned) *Leonardo "Leo" Cammarano (1943 - 1961) (retired) *Vincent A.G. "Jimmy Al" Donato (1961 - 1968) (stepped down) (imprisoned 1963 - 1965) **''Acting Boss: Anthony "Tony Dumplins" Bonavio (1963 - 1965)'' *Edward "Eddie Bombs" Bombido (1968 - 1971) (life imprisonment) *George "Frankie" Romano (1971 - 1982) (retired) *Joseph "Joey Stripes" Lirale (1982 - 1998) (died of natural causes) *Benjamin "Benny Bombs" Bombido (1998 - 2000) (stepped down, became Giuseppe Filitti's consigliere) *Giuseppe "Strong Arm Joe" Filitti (2000 - 2015) (retired to Florida) * Rudolph "The Nose" Scicilo (2015 - present) 'Street Boss:' *Guglielmo "Billy the Coat" Lirale (1944 - 1961) (retired) *''None/Vacant (1961 - 1983)'' *Benjamin "Benny Bombs" Bombido (1983 - 1998) (became boss) *Anthony "Chef Tony" Lirale (1998 - 2014) (stepped down, semi retired) *Rudolph "The Nose" Scicilo (2014 - 2015) (became boss) * Anthony "One Eye" Gindoia (2015 - 2016) (died of natural causes) 'Underboss:' *Michael "Mikey Tuna" Patuna (1920's - 1930) (murdered) *Federico "Sonny" Cammarano (1930 - 1932) (became boss) *Thomas "Little Tom" Cammarano (1932 - 1939) (became boss) *Joseph "Joe the Belly" Carrabele (1939 - 1950) (died of a heart attack) *Joseph "Pops" Gioletti (1950 - 1954) (retired) *Vincent A.G. "Jimmy Al" Donato (1954 - 1961) *Joseph "Joey Track" Lirale (1961 - 1982) (became boss) (imprisoned 1973 - 1980) **''Acting Underboss: Domenick J. "Uncle Joe" Cario (1973 - 1978) (imprisoned)'' ** Acting Underboss: Daniel "Danny Stables" Colombo (1978 - 1980) (became official consigliere) *Robert "Bobby" Arcaria (1982 - 1994) (retired) *Mario "Big Mario" Macarese (1994 - 2000) (resigned, semi retired as of 2014) *Frank J. "Jimmy" Verdito (2000 - present) 'Consigliere: ' *Antonio Spuadone (1939 - 1959) (died of natural causes) * Angelo "Big Angie" Mercara (1959 - 1968) (died of cancer) *Joseph "Shorty" Scafaro (1968 - 1971) (stepped down) *Orlando Romano (1971 - 1980) (retired) *Daniel "Danny Stables" Colombo (1980 - 1987) (demoted) *Peter Verdito (1987 - 1990) (retired) *Giuseppe "Strong Arm Joe" Filitti (1990 - 2000) (became boss) *Benjamin "Benny Bombs" Bombido (2000 - 2005) (died of brain cancer) ** Acting Consigliere: Lawrence "Larry" Filitti (2005 - 2007) (died of natural causes) *Amedeo "Deo" Gioccioloco (2007 - 2019) (indicted in 2018, died of heart failure in 2019) Ruling Counsel: * Giorgio "Big Joe" DeMonte (imprisoned), Vincent "Vicky" Fabiano (1974 - 1980) * Vincent "Vicky" Fabiano (died of natural causes), Alphonse "Allie" Ruggiero (died of a heart attack), John DeFedo (life imprisonment) (1980 - 1995) * Andrew "Drew" Ruggiero, Mariano "Mario the Troll" Ardizone (imprisoned, turned informant), Anthony "Nino" Corsicano (1995 - 2004) * Andrew "Drew" Ruggiero, Anthony "Nino" Corsicano, Anthony "Tony Leo" Monteleone (died of lung cancer) (2004 - 2014) * Andrew "Drew" Ruggiero, Anthony "Nino" Corsicano, James "Big Jim" Bombido (2014 - present) Current Leadership 'Administration:' *'Boss:' Rudolph "The Nose" Scicilo *'Street Boss: ' * Underboss: 'Frank J. "Jimmy" Verdito *'Consigliere: 'Amedeo "Deo" Gioccioloco *'Ruling Panel: 'Andrew "Drew" Ruggiero, Anthony "Nino" Corsicano, James "Big Jim" Bombido 'Capos: *Frank "Big Frank" Cullelo *Arthur "Artie" Gallo *Dominick "Scizzy" Leone *Anthony "Lilly" Lilliano *Bernard "Bernie from Piedmont" Monteleone